winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 402/Nickelodeon Script
Fear in Pixie Village Intro/Recap Narrator: At Alfea College, the Winx faced four mysterious wizards and suffered a serious defeat. A big adventure started for the Winx which led them to discover great powers and new secrets. Mrs. Faragonda revealed the first secret, an ancient and terrible truth about the human world and its lost fairy. Scene: Alfea Faragonda: We're ready, Professor Palladium. Let the simulation begin. Professor Palladium: These holo-virtual projections are drawn from actual memories of fairies. Faragonda: Now girls, you're about to learn the history about the Hunters of the Black Circle. *A portal appears.* Tecna: *gasps* That's Earth. Faragonda: You're right, Tecna. Their story begins in the human world in a time when the Earth's energy was in the magical hands of fairies. And they would dispense that energy through air, water and fire. But that ended when four men arrived, The Wizards of the Black Circle. Stella: *gasps* That's them! Musa: We wanna rematch. Aisha: '''Yeah. '''Faragonda: Calm down. You must learn about your enemies before you can defeat them. Their dark magic is almost impossible to defeat. These Wizards created a spell which protected them from the fairies' magic. They would catch fairies and steal their wings and take their powers. Musa: Ugh! Fargonda: One by one, the fairies of Earth were defeated. And with each fairy they destroyed, Ogron and the Wizards of the Black Circle became more powerful. Bloom: No one could beat them? Stella: There must be a way. Aisha: Maybe an encoded spell. Faragonda: Morgana, the Queen of the Earth Fairies, tried that. But even she was defeated. And not even the Major Fairies, the Supreme Guardians of Nature's Forces, could beat the Wizards of the Black Circle. Ogron had won and magic on Earth disappeared. Bloom: This is horrible! I... I always grew up hearing fairy stories but never anything terrible like this one. Faragonda: That's because humans soon forgot about us. We became nothing more than storybook figures read about in fairy tales. Flora: But without fairies, who protected the Earth from the darkness? Faragonda: Nobody, and the human world with no protection slipped into chaos, war, and intolerance. Stella: If we find those four guys again, we're going to rewrite history and make them part of the past. Faragonda: The only chance to defeat them is to make humans believe in magic again. But even if that happens, the Wizards will not be easy to beat. Tecna: Maybe so, but they already made one mistake by revealing something. Stella: That we're six weakling fairies. Tecna: No. Now we know that the Wizards of the Black Circle are on the way to Earth. There's still one fairy left there, so we know where we can find them. Scene: Alfea's Hallways Faragonda: If the Wizards of the Black Circle capture this last Earth fairy, they will become too powerful to ever defeat. You girls must find her first. Tecna: Earth is a really big planet. Musa: True, but you grew up there Bloom. So where do you think we should start to look? Bloom: I'm not sure where to start but she will need our help. And we have to find her as fast as possible. Musa: We're all with you, Bloom. When do we leave? Stella: We have to pack. Wonder what season is it now? Faragonda: Before you make your preparations, you may want to say hello to someone who came a long way just to see you. Scene: Alfea's Central Courtyard *The Specialists arrive.* Stella: *gasps* Brandon! *hugs Brandon, who falls down* Helia: Straight from Red Fountain, Specialists are here at your service. Aisha: Nabu. *Aisha hugs Nabu.* Nabu: 'Aisha, we heard about the Dark Wizards that attacked Alfea. Are you okay? '''Helia: '''We wanted to come sooner but- '''Flora: '''What matters is that you're here now. I'm so happy to see you, Helia. '''Helia: '''Not as happy as I am to see you. '''Brandon: ' So tell me, Stella. Are those guys as tough as they say they are? '''Stella: '''Not just tough but terrifying. That hair unwashed is real scary. Brandon: 'Well, they're gone now. So no worries. Now what matters is that in the end, you guys won, and they didn't. '''Musa: '''Oh sure. If you call them walking away from six fairies - knocked on the ground, helpless - winning, then I guess ... '''Riven: '*picks Musa up* No, winning is when you can rise from a defeat and plan victory with people who believe in you. '''Musa: '''Really well said, Riven. Tell me, did you come up with that all by yourself? *Riven puts Musa back on the ground* '''Riven: Hey. Do not diss me like that. Okay Helia wrote it for me. You know he is better at saying those kind of things. Musa: Yep. *laughs* Tecna: Hey, Timmy. What's going on? Oh there is a faze error in section 1701! *Timmy is busy in his electronic phone.* Timmy: '''It looks like a distortion at a sub-molecular level. *Tecna takes out her phone and helps him. '''Tecna: An unusual but a rare anomaly of the trans-dimentional inject. The self-diagnosis system of the ship should reset itself automatically. Estimated time for the operation - one minute... Timmy: Which considering the length of our conversation is right about... Tenca and Timmy: '''Now! *When they are about to kiss they both fall. *Bloom sighs.* '''Brandon: Hey, so why a sad face Bloom? Riven: '''Come on, Brandon! I mean - duh. Obviously she misses Sky. '''Bloom: '''Well, I guess I'm getting used to it. Since his hawking and training thing began, Sky doesn't have time for me but I understand. '''Helia: Busy - Busy guy now. He has responsibilities, protocol, all that boring palace stuff. *Bloom imagines Sky handling Erakylon.* Riven: Yeah, with all that going on, he's got to be really into someone to find time to get away and visit them. Brandon: Ladies, gents, fairies, and Specialists - behold Sky! Straight from Erakylon. Bloom: Huh? *Sky parades out from their ship wearing his Erakylon robes and crown along with his Specialist's suit.* *The Winx laugh.* Musa: Nice royal swagger, Sky. Sky: Huh? *Bloom hugs Sky.* Bloom: Oh, it's so good to see you Sky. Sky: I couldn't get here fast enough, Bloom. Bloom: So does that crown mean that?... *Helia and Brandon take of Sky's crown and robes.* Brandon: It means nothing. He's still our regular plain old Sky from Red Fountain. Helia: Specialist! *Riven takes the crown from Brandon's hand and places it on his head.* Riven: Dude! Faragonda: I'm happy you're all together again. Bloom and Sky: Huh? Faragonda: I'm afraid it's already time to depart. The mission awaiting the Winx's is very important and cannot be delayed any longer. Bloom: Sorry, Miss. Faragonda is right. Faragonda: Get yourselves ready again. The last fairy on earth needs you and needs you know. Sure you will see each other soon enough I assure. *The Winx leave.* Sky: So, how did we do? Faragonda: I really hate lying to my girls, but they are going to need your help against the Wizards of The Black Circle. Brandon: But after their defeat, you don't want to lose any more confidence, we'll follow them and when they need us, we'll be ready to knock those wizards down. Faragonda: I can't allow anything to get in the way of the success of this mission. Stay close to the Winx but far enough away so they don't know that you're there. The defeat the Winx suffer at the hands of the wizards is still fresh. And I don't want them feeling I have anything but total confidence in them. I am counting on you, gentlemen. Scene: Central Courtyard Musa: I can't believe after all the battles we have been through. I actually have butterflies in my stomach. Stella: Maybe you're hungry. Bloom: It's normal that we worry about facing the fairy hunters again. After hearing all the horrible things they did to all those fairies on Earth. I am nervous to. Flora: Well I don't think we should be embarrassed about our fear. I mean you can't have courage if you are kind of afraid to start. Aisha: Do you guys wanna know what I'm worried about? The Earth isn't exactly a small place. A fairy could be anywhere. Stella: Tecna, can you build some kind of a pocket-fairy-finder or something? Tecna: No, but I think I might know how to find out where on Earth this last fairy is. *Tecna uses her phone and opens a portrait of the library.* Musa: Hey wait! Those are the book's of library's restricted area. Aisha: Sure are. Flora: How can you have access to those with your handheld? It's impossible to copy magic text without password spells, Tecna. Tecna: Let's just say Miss Faragonda trusts me enough to give me the password's spell for all the archives of Alfea. Bloom: And you once called me a teacher's pet! *The girls laugh.* *The book in the portrait turns pages.* Bloom: Hey isn't that the Tree Of Life? Stella: The Tree Of What? Bloom: The Tree of Life! We studied it in Professor Wizgiz's class. Remember? *A flashback of Professor Wizgiz's class plays in which Stella pays no attention to the professor* Stella: I don't know. But I bet Flora took notes. Flora: The Tree Of Life is tied to all magic in the Universe. It's root, branches, leaves and buds are connected to every magical creature! Musa: So everyone magical has place on that tree! Tecna: So has the last earth fairy! Stella: And where do we find this great leaf-a-pedia? Flora: It's in Gloomy Wood Forest. And the tree is guarded by some friends of ours! Stella: What are we waiting for? Let's go have a chat with that tree. Up you go! Scene: Pixie Village *The Winx fly to the Pixie Village.* Aisha: Hello little pixies! Huh! *The girls gasps to see the whole village is empty.* Stella: Enough fun games! Hide-and-Seek is very last year or last decade actually. Flora: Don't think they are playing I think they're gone! Aisha: But where? Tecna: A quick scan will tell us if our pixies are gone or if they're hiding. *She takes her phone and performs a scan. Tecna: Someone's in that house! *They follow the route Tecna: Okay it's the second one from the Inn. Bloom: Well we're not going inside like this. Fairy Dust! Mini Winx! *They miniaturize themselves.* Bloom: Whoa! Flora: I know, getting tiny feels weird every time. Bloom: '''I had this feeling that everything around us grew bigger. *As they enter the house someone growls at them.* '''Bloom: Whoo! Tecna: Oh! Bloom: That sounded like a grog gobbler. Musa: And in our size it can swallow us in one bite. Tecna: We're actually smaller than many of the species of frogs that gobble. Stella: Don't make such a big wimp about it. If it gobbles you just up size before you are digested. *The girls enter the house.* Stella: Knock Knock! Hello? It's me, Stella. Is anybody home? *They hear a grunt.* Stella: Uhh! Quick quiz: Retreat or keep going? Winx: Keep going! Stella: Uhh, it's coming from in there. *She points towards a covered pot.* *Bloom opes the pot and finds Piff, Aisha's pixie.* Aisha: Ahh. *She lifts the pixie.* Aisha: I know you could snore but that's a whole new level. Even for her. Musa: And the pot was amplifying her snores! You know, I bet it would make a great place to hold our recording session. *The Winx laugh.* Aisha: Piff is having a nightmare. *Suddenly they hear a loud noise.* Bloom: That definitely wasn't snoring. *They find a faceless hooded monster.* Bloom: Winx! Enchantix! *They revert to their original sizes.* Flora: Back off! Green luxuriant Ivy! *The ivy captures the troll and the girls discover a fraction of Flora inside its hood.* Stella: What is that thing? Flora: Check under the hood, it looks like us! Musa: How is that possible? *The face keeps changing and forms fractions of the Winx.* Stella: Ocean of Light! *The troll tries to hide from the light.* *The girls node to each other and take their places.* Stella: Hey fashion nightmare! Over here! Come and get me. Stop yelling and screaming all day! *The hooded-monster nears her.* Stella: Why don't you do something about your look Fringe's totallyout and purple dosen't go at all with your skin tone. *The monster is now in front of Stella.* Musa and Bloom: Sound Flame! *The hooded monster disperses.* Stella: You get back here, we didn't have a footwear yet! Musa: Hey! Good spelling with you Bloom. *The Winx put up there tents.* Stella: These tents are eco-cute. But I would have preferred to stay small, so we could have slept in the pixies comfy little beds. Musa: We would have had to split up and it's way better to stay together in case that monster comes back. Stella: Well, if that big bluf brings back his hideous look again, we'll end him back to oblivion, just like we did the last time. Flora: I just hope all the pixies are safe. I am really worried about them. Aisha: The pixies are strong but I'm worried to, it's not like them to disappear. Piff: Uhh... *A flashback of Darkar torturing the Pixies appear.* Aisha: It's just a nightmare, Pff. Calm down. I'm right here. It's okay. *The hooded monster comes back.* Bloom: Aisha! Get Piff to a safe place. *Aisha nods.* Stella: And where do you think you're going? Bloom: Winx Enchanix! *They transform.* Stella: You're in big trouble now! Magic Rainbow! Bloom: Dragon Energy! Tecna: Electric Storm! *The hooded monster collapses.* *Meanwhile Aisha casts a morphix bubble around them.* Aisha: You're safe here, Piff. Piff: Uhh...Uhh. *The others continue battling the hooded monster.* Tecna: We need to get a better look and see what's this monster about. Flora: I'm with you! Green Luxuriant Ivy! *The ivy opens the hood of the troll.* Tecna It's like a dark powerful void but where is it's power coming from? *Suddenly the troll catches Stella and tries to dump her in the void.* Flora: Thorny Vine! Stella: Get me out of here! *Musa and Bloom try to drag her.* Bloom: Keep fighting Stella! Musa: It's holding you tight! *Tecna uses a spell and the monster pushes Musa and Bloom back, but Stella gets stuck inside the troll.* *The hooded monster shows Flora struggling.* Flora: Stella! Oh no! Stella... Bloom: Watch out Flora! *Bloom knocks the hooded monster.* Stella: I am still here. Apparently, I'm not easy to digest. And I'm not alone, the pixies are in here, too. Flora: Ohh! Stella. Stella: Yes, yes. Stella. That's your best friend and the about-to-be main course for this grossness. Chatta: Oh! Why are we here? Bloom: Stella and the pixies are alive! They are trapped inside the monster, but they're okay! Stella: '''Get us out Winx! This place is making those tense looks...Ahh! Careful. *After being tossed, Musa gets up and checks on Piff.* '''Musa: How's Piff? Aisha: She keeps on having nightmares and...Wait a sec...Why didn't we think of this before? Where are you? Where are you? *Aisha lifts PIff to examine her and to find the source of the nightmares.* *Musa rushes towards the hooded monster but it knocks her down.* Bloom: Are you okay, Musa? Musa: Yeah.. Just a bit shaken up... But otherwise I'm good to go! Bloom: Winx. Convergence! Now! *They control the troll for a while, but it breaks their spells.* Aisha: There you are. I see you have been hiding right under my nose all the time. *She lifts a tiny butterfly from Piff's head and captures it into a morphix ball.* Aisha: Done. *The hooded monster finally disappears; the Pixies and Stella are then freed.* Bloom: Come here my little Lockette! *She lifts Lockette into her hands.* Musa: How are you Tune? You're scared? Tune: What about you? Let me have a look Musa. You alright? Chatta: The next thing we know... Bang! We're inside the monster's stomach and I said to everyone, don't panic! Who brought the cards? Luckily the monster had eaten Jolly! *Flora laughs.* Flora: You never change, Chatta. Digit: I was hooked up inside the useless troll. I would have kicked him away.. In a minute! Amore: Look at the bright side, Digit! At least we're all together again! Stella: Do we still have to sleep in the tents? Maybe I guessed it? *The next morning, the Winx and Pixies flies towards the Tree of Life.* Tecna: So that's a dream eater butterfly? Wow I have never seen one before! Aisha: Really? I read about them in Professor Palladium's advanced magical creature class. It feeds on people's nightmares and uses them to create a monster! Stella: That pretty thing created the big ugly monster? Bloom: The monster came from Piff's imagination! The dream eater butterfly just read it's nightmares and made it real! Stella: '''Hey little one! Why do you have such scary dreams? Try not to eat such big heavy meals at night. *Piff mumbles something.* '''Chatta: Piff says the cookies weren't heavy at all! Scene: The Tree Of Life Ninfea: Now follow me girls! The tree is ready to answer all your questions! Bloom: There it is! The Tree Of Life! Flora: It's so beautiful! And its roots are connected to the entire magical universe, to every realm that exists! Ninfea: For each realm there's a different branch and each leaf represents a specific fairy. This small branch is the Earth's branch! It is telling us there is a bud about to bloom! After many, many years the only leaf, and possibly the last. Bloom: Where is the bud right at this moment? Ninfea? Does the tree know where it is? *Flora touches the tree and senses its powers which helps Flora find their answer.* Flora: She is in Gardenia! Bloom the last fairy on Earth lives in Gardenia! Bloom: That's amazing! The Earth fairy is from the same town as me? Aisha: This is a sign! Tecna: It's probably just a coincidence! Stella: Or incredible luck! Bloom: Whatever it is! Let's go find her! Amore: We'll come with you! Bloom: No, little ones. This mission could be really dangerous! We promise as soon as we're back we'll come and visit you! Amore: But we're going to miss you so much! Stella: We have a special bond! we're never really apart! Tune: But promise me you'll come back safe and sound from this mission! Musa: Aww! You guys don't have to worry about us. Bloom: And when we come back we'll be bringing another fairy with us! *The pixies cheer.* Chatta: This is great news, because this means another Pixie will discover the magic bond. The bond with the fairies and pixies! Amore: Umm... And who would she be? Digit: Calculating the data statics... Locket: It has nothing to do with the data statics, but with the heart! Bloom: '''Whoever the lucky Pixie would be will come back to introduce you to the new fairy! The last fairy on earth! '''Locket: Is that a promise? Bloom: That's a promise, Winx honor! See you soon! *The Winx head home to prepare for their newest mission.* Conclusion '''Narrator: '''In the next episode, the Winx go to Gardenia and the six fairies will find out how difficult it is to live in a world that doesn't believe in magic anymore. But thanks to Flora, the Winx will soon make many magical friends. This is the start of something very special. Category:Scripts Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Season 4 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Club Scripts